When bunnies talk
by Lady Cell
Summary: Gaara tries to relax on a hot summer day, but problems ocur. WARNING: Rated for bunnyslaughter


"When bunnies talk" by Lady Cell

* * *

**Lady Cell**: I actually like bunnies, but I was kinda in a bad and destructive mood when I wrote this...

**Gaara**: I dunno, I like this story **((maniacal grin))**

**Lady Cell**: **((Sweat drops))** I'm sure you do Gaara-sama... **((Clears her throat)) **I just wanted to say that no bunnies, rabbits or hares were hurt in the making of this fanfic **((sweet smile))

* * *

**

It was a beautiful summer day.

A wonderful opportunity to go out to the nearest lake and go for a swim, to hang out in the village with your girlfriend and an ice-cream cone, or to go to a picnic with friends and family, to enjoy the beautiful weather and the company of your loved ones

Unfortunately, that was not the case for this 14-year-old...

Gaara didn't find any of these options on how to spend a summer day suitable for him.

As much as this red-head wanted to go for a swim and cool off, there was the matter of the many people who will be taking a swim too, and Shukaku tends to get 'frisky' around big crowds... Ice-cream was also very tempting, and the village was always empty because they were afraid of Gaara and afraid of going out of their houses, but a girlfriend? Gimme a break...Even if Gaara did have one, Shukaku would not approve of it...And we all know what happens when he doesn't approve of something.

The picnic was a stupid idea. Temari and Kankuro are friendlier to him now, but they are not close enough to go on a family picnic together...

So all that was left for him to do was to sit alone in this forest, the tree's lush branches shielding him from the suns rays. There was nothing there but him and the occasional forest critter, to which he paid no attention to. He was sitting against a tree and resting his eyes.

Suddenly, something wet touched the boys' hand.

Gaara's head snapped in that direction and he saw a small rabbit. It was smelling his hand "_Stupid animal..."_ he thought as he glared at it, in hopes it will leave him. The rabbit obviously didn't catch his drift and continued rubbing its wet nose against the back of his hand, the whiskers tickling him slightly. "Go away." Gaara growled as he pushed the rabbit away roughly.

The rabbit started rolling slightly and when it stopped, it sat down and shock his head. It looked at Gaara again

"Stupid animal." Gaara repeated his earlier thought out loud before he turned away from the rabbit.

"That hurt you jackass!" a voice growled angrily. Gaara quickly looked around, but saw no one around him "Over here, bonehead!" he turned to look at the rabbit, his eyes wide open. The rabbit was looking at him intensely

"I...I must be going crazy..." Gaara muttered as he ran a hand thru his hair.

"You're already a psycho, how crazier can get than that?" the rabbit seemed to reply

"Y...you can talk?" Gaara stared, not believing his ears

"Yeah, what does it look like I'm doing? Wiggling my nose?" the rabbit glared, wiggling his nose. Gaara sweat dropped and chose not to answer that question.

Gaara quickly regained his posture and turned away from the rabbit "Go away, you're bothering me." He said roughly.

"Hey, it's a free country!" the rabbit replied "Besides, I've been here longer than you, so you are the one that should go away!"

Gaara got close to the rabbit, so that they were face to face and gave him the scariest glare "Is that so?" he asked, his voice dripping with malice "You know, I am resolving the taste for rabbit stew" he let out a maniacal smirk. The rabbit started sweating bullets and backed away from the crazy boy.

"On the other hand, enjoy your stay here, see you latter!" the rabbit blubbered out quickly before it ran away in hyper speed. Gaara glared at where he ran away before he closed his eyes and returned to his earlier position. He crossed his arms and looked at the sky thru the leaves.

He let out a sigh _"Peace at last"_ he thought before he closed his eyes and enjoyed the silence. Suddenly, something hit him in the head. He quickly opened his eyes and saw that he was surrounded by many rabbits "What the hell...?" he growled, half in annoyance and half in surprise.

"Hey bonehead!" the bunny from before called out "I'm back to teach you a lesson for harassing me like that!"

Gaara got to his feet and looked at the many rabbits that were all around him "And how do you plan to do that?" he asked, crossing his arms and glaring at the rabbit.

"Get him Joe!" the rabbit yelled out, and a peculiarly large rabbit made a jump at Gaara. Gaara glared at the large rabbit and kicked it away before it even got to him, sending him crashing in to a tree and splattering all over the place.

"He killed Joe!" one rabbit gasped

"Monster!"

"You meanie!"

"Doo-doo head!"

"How could you?"

"You're gonna pay!"

Gaara covered his ears to keep the annoying voices of the bunnies out, but he still heard them "SHUT UP!" he yelled out angrily, making silence erupt thru the entire forest. All the hares looked at him for a moment, before they started talking and insulting him once again. Gaara felt his eye twitch and he felt that Shukaku was feeling the same.

_"That does it!"_ He snapped. He called forth his sand and used it to push all the rabbits away from him. He heard their high-pitched squeals and he enjoyed them. But this wasn't enough for the annoying rabbits. As soon as they got back to their paws, they charged at him. Gaara grabbed most of them in sand while others still continued going for him "Sabaku sousou!" Gaara yelled out, and all the rabbits in the sand were squashed to mush.

The rabbits that weren't captured in the sand still charged at him. The first bunny that got to him was introduced to his foot, the hard way. Gaara stepped on to his head and broke his tinny, little skull.

For some reason, he found killing these useless creatures more fun than killing humans.

More rabbits charged at him, and Gaara couldn't help but to smirk maniacally _"This is going to be fun"_ he thought before he called forth more sand...

* * *

"Pick one already." Temari said half-heartedly to her brother.

"I'm concentrating!" Kankuro glared at her. They were playing a card game in the living room. They were sitting at the low table, Kankuro on one side and Temari on the other. Temari was dressed in a tank-top and shorts, and Kankuro was wearing only a pair of pants, due to the extreme heat. Kankuro's hand trailed over the cards Temari held in her hand "Ah-hah!" he grinned as he picked one card. He turned it around and saw that he picked the joker. "WHAT?" he wailed.

"Whoops, seems like you lose again bro." Temari said.

"Not again..." Kankuro cried waterfall tears. "It's too hot for me to think!" he whined.

"Yeah, I know what you mean" Temari said as she tried to fan herself with her hand "It's scorching hot!"

Suddenly, their red-haired baby brother came in to the living room, holding a big bowl full with grated ice (or something like that) and fruit-flavored syrup bottles. They both turned to look at him as he came up to the table they were sitting at and sat down at the head of the table, putting the stuff he was holding on the table. He took the strawberry flavored syrup and poured it one part of the ice. He took a spoon and scooped up a bit of the flavored ice and put it in his mouth.

His two older siblings looked at him like he finally went completely crazy. Gaara glanced at them before he took the left two spoons and gave them to his siblings. "Want some?" he asked, and the two couldn't believe their ears.

"D...did something happen today?" Temari asked as she took the spoon, Kankuro taking the other one.

"Nothing important." Gaara said as he took another spoon-full.

Kankuro and Temari looked at each other and shrugged. As weird as his behavior was, they were not going to pass out on this opportunity! "I call watermelon!" Kankuro grinned as he took the watermelon flavored syrup and poured it on his side of the 'ice-mountain'

"Orange is for me!" Temari smiled as she took her flavor and did the same thing Kankuro did.

And if they knew the reason why Gaara was so nice, they wouldn't be so pleased...

But hey, if letting off steam was all Gaara needed, they would still induce it...

Some things are better left a secret...

* * *

**Lady Cell**: Aww, besides the bunny slaughter, this was kinda cute!

**Gaara**: Besides the ending, this story was great

**Lady Cell**: Aww, c'mon Gaara-sama, I know you liked the ending!

**Gaara**: It was mushy

**Lady Cell**: Aaand what's wrong with that?


End file.
